The invention relates to electric motors and particularly to apparatus for connection of testing or radio frequency interference (rfi) suppression apparatus to an electric motor.
The prior art includes spade lug connectors that are widely used as electrical connection devices. For example, they are widely used in the automobile industry.
The known spade lugs are not satisfactory, in their basic form, for connecting rfi suppression devices to an electric motor that may be manufactured by a first manufacturer and installed in the product of a second manufacturer. In this example the second manufacturer may supply the rfi suppression device.
The use of even an insulated spade lug on a pigtail is not satisfactory because it is more likely to touch structure at another potential and is more difficult to install quickly. In part the increased difficult results because two hands will be necessary to complete the connection. The same disadvantages also apply where the connection is being made to test equipment.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus for connection of test equipment, rfi suppression equipment and the like to a motor.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture as well as requires a minimum of labor to install.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus to enable the installer to make the installation at least ordinarily with only one hand.